


drop a heart, break a name

by bunnyctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (no pun intended), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, as is brand, disgustingly romantic as norenmin always are, i also bring u ANOTHER college party themed fic, renjun punches a misogynist i think that's pretty sexy, they're all at least mildly inebriated throughout, this is the ridin mv's fault ok i am only human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyctzen/pseuds/bunnyctzen
Summary: there's no prize to be won from winning a fight with a loser, but renjun and jaemin walk away with one anyway.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 314





	drop a heart, break a name

**Author's Note:**

> u thought i was DONE writing horny fic abt the ridin concept !!!!!! sadly u are mistaken i will absolutely never get over this comeback and i am INCREDIBLY rorny and this is just,,,,,,, this is the result of that ok
> 
> i wrote most of this at 5am so forgive for any errors and id also like to extend my entire heart and soul 2 anne for always putting up w me and letting me steal ur brainpower and leaving feral comments on my doc to keep me going i am: soft
> 
> norenmin !!! gays !!!! leather jackets !!! pls enjoy the food

renjun knows better.

well, he _should_ know better, anyway, but everyone is a genius in hindsight.

it’s jaemin’s fault he’s even _at_ this party—renjun would’ve been perfectly content to stay in on a saturday night, but he insisted they go out and have fun.

thus, it’s _technically_ kind of jaemin’s fault that he’s hauling renjun off some jackass with a fresh black eye in a crowd full of onlookers.

really, the guy deserved it.

a few tequila shots in, renjun’s plan was to make out in some corner with his boyfriend, and head home as soon as he could convince jaemin it’s a better idea.

as far as renjun remembers, he was on phase two—pinning jaemin against a wall and taking advantage of his neck’s ample real estate.

generally, renjun tries to ignore straight men.

this one was the _finest_ prick of the bunch—he’d clearly downed one too many beers before deciding to get into some argument with his girlfriend about how she’s living her life. the classic toxic alpha male route, where dudes not worth even a second of a girl’s time tell her she’s not allowed to have any male friends, because they can’t trust her around them.

from there, things get a little foggy. in renjun’s defence, he probably walked away with a split lip and a minor concussion. 

dudebro with the new ex-girlfriend ended up spitting blood and clutching an awkwardly bent nose with fire in his eyes, like he didn’t have it coming. 

thus, renjun ends up… here.

in the bathroom jaemin dragged him into (with great protest on renjun’s part) to assess his injuries, with the party still booming around them.

“god, you really don’t make it easy to love you, do you?”

renjun snorts.

“c’mon, weren’t you at least a _little_ turned on? it’s not like the guy didn’t deserve it.”

judging by the look renjun receives, jaemin isn’t overly impressed with the night’s turn of events.

however, his silence speaks volumes.

renjun pulls him in by his belt loops, and draws close enough that he can feel jaemin’s breath against his lips.

“you’re such a fucking dumbass, renjun.”

he raises an eyebrow at jaemin.

“ _your_ dumbass, though, mm?”

“that’s not the point, and you know it.”

still, he closes the distance, and presses a kiss against renjun’s lips—mindful of the fresh wound he just cleaned, of course.

it works in renjun’s favour that jaemin poured renjun’s shots alongside his own the second they got here, and that he’s just on the right side of tipsy. renjun _truly_ reaps the benefits when jaemin crowds his hips against the bathroom counter, and starts to kiss a little less carefully.

renjun soaks him in; the need, and the greediness. the shitty jungle juice jaemin drank earlier, and the—

“wait, oh my god, are you _bleeding_?”

a quick swipe of renjun’s tongue across the wound confirms it.

“ _fuck_ , that’s hot,” jaemin breathes. his words are hardly loud enough to be a whisper, but they’re sweet to the taste.

renjun grins in victory.

“can we go home _now_?”

“mm, fine. i think you’ve had enough party for one night.”

now, apparently, means after one more round of shots while they wait for their uber to arrive.

he slips an arm around jaemin’s waist, and presses a cheek to his shoulder in wait. someone moved the tequila up to one of the high shelves anyway, and he’s not entirely sure he’s feeling coordinated enough to attempt to reach it on his own.

isn't that what boyfriends are for?

renjun grabs his shot from the counter top, and only spills a _little_ on his hand when he throws it back. he steps in front of jaemin to pull him down for another kiss—this one is far more languid, and a little sloppier now that his mouth feels a little numb.

it's jaemin that breaks the kiss this time, and renjun loses himself in his gaze.

 _fuck_ , he's so lucky.

"i think we've gathered an audience."

renjun hums without paying much mind to jaemin’s words.

"do you wanna look and see who it is? i think we're in for a treat." jaemin's voice is melted caramel against his lips; at this point, renjun thinks he'd do just about anything for him.

he turns to look over his shoulder at jaemin's request.

well, shit.

jaemin wasn't wrong.

they're _very_ familiar with the boy who fixates on them, eyes a little clouded, and lips parted.

lee jeno.

 _their_ lee jeno, who they've been gently coercing to warm up to them.

he quickly averts his gaze when he realizes he's been noticed, but he makes no move to escape the situation he's landed himself in.

renjun tugs at jaemin's hand.

"wanna try our luck?"

arguably the two have made _better_ drunk decisions, but they still make their way over to jeno, and surround him at both sides.

“are you having fun, jeno?”

jaemin’s words, as always, are sweet poison. he’s incredibly hard to resist, and he takes advantage of that power in all of the worst ways.

lights dance around them in a myriad of hues, but renjun is pretty sure he can tell when jeno flushes.

jeno nods, and finally makes eye contact again.

first with jaemin, but his eyes flick to renjun’s, and they linger.

renjun takes the opportunity to inch a little closer, and rest his hand on jeno’s bicep.

“you’re not here all _alone_ , are you?”

it’s enough to get a snort out of jeno; his lips curve up into a half-humoured smirk.

“got ditched like, an hour ago, so i guess so.”

“well that’s not very nice.”

renjun makes no move to retract his hand. instead, his thumb traces jeno’s skin slowly, back and forth.

“i don’t think it’s fair that they get to have all the fun while you’re still stuck over here, mm?” jaemin, ever the more bold (and especially with a few shots in him), curls an arm over jeno’s shoulder, and plays with the hair at the back of his neck.

jeno has been a bit of a… project for renjun and jaemin.

a challenge.

he’s a friend of a friend that the two of them immediately sunk their claws into, and have been chasing ever since.  
it’s a game of push and pull, where they flirt, and then they give each other space. where they hang out with mutual friends, but never alone.

really, jeno isn’t hard to fall for.

the pretty mole beside his eye, the curve of his lips. in the daytime, outside of this place, he’s full of bright smiles and warm words. sometimes his advances are shy, and other times they’re bold.

he’s a challenge, but he’s certainly within reach.

two feels a little boring now, knowing they can have three instead.

“ _we_ could have some fun, if you wanted to.”

jaemin’s proposition is more of a question, really.

they’ve never gotten this far.

they flirt, and they like each other’s instagram posts, and linger close during social gatherings. the three of them look at each other like they hold a secret, and they’re waiting for someone to break and spill it.

renjun feels jeno take a deep breath.

two beats pass, and then he nods.

“i think i’d like that.”

things are a little different in the uber headed back home. for once, renjun is actually _grateful_ that they ended up with a minivan.

they take up all of the room on the three-seater, and the small space has them all half-piled on top of each other. 

jaemin’s charm already has jeno inches from his lips, eyes half-lidded. renjun runs his hand up the inside of jeno’s thigh, and trails lips along his neck.

“you’ll be patient for us, right? you’ll be a good boy?” jaemin purrs, close enough that his lips brush against jeno’s as he speaks.

jeno’s nod comes a little more languidly this time. his breath stutters sometimes, when renjun’s fingers dance a little too high, but he makes no move to take more than he receives.

renjun and jaemin want more than just this, but tonight is an important step toward that. they need to learn to trust each other, and that starts with jeno letting them take care of him.

“ _that’s_ our jeno. always so polite and well mannered, mm? we’ll make sure you get all the attention you need.”

renjun remembers to tip the driver handsomely so his uber rating doesn’t go down for heavy petting in the back seat, once they’re home and settling in.

first, shoes come off at the door. next, jackets. renjun ushers jeno with a hand on the small of his back toward their bedroom. gentle, of course, yet firm enough to reassure jeno of his handle on the situation.

things are more comfortable on their bed, sprawled out on top of the covers. they keep jeno in the middle, and encourage touch whenever it’s comfortable.

the moonlight paints the angles of jeno’s face in such a striking way that renjun finds himself entranced for a moment, and he’s only brought back when jeno brushes his fingers over renjun’s eyebrow.

“did you get into a fight?”

renjun laughs breathlessly.

“he had it coming. someone had to do it.” 

concern frames jeno’s eyes, but there’s an overwhelming softness to the way he looks at renjun. tender. consuming.

“do you want to kiss me?” renjun whispers.

this time, jeno doesn’t hesitate. he nods for renjun, and gently pulls his head down toward him.

jeno tastes like cheap beer, and renjun loves every second of it. he’s easy to fall into—laced with the greediness renjun feels, something sweet remains.

it’s not hard to fluster jeno, but he certainly isn’t shy. not with his hands that roam across the skin renjun’s ridden up shirt has exposed, nor with his kiss.

renjun finds his way on top of him, and truly loses himself.

they’ve definitely found a way to get jeno more comfortable with his surroundings. his tongue is nothing short of a delight for renjun to discover, and he certainly knows how to use it.

the room gets a little hotter with quick breaths and touch. renjun slides a leg between jeno’s thighs, and works it against him. he earns the most _delectable_ soft noise from jeno’s throat.

the only thing that brings renjun back to reality is jaemin’s voice from beside them, and a third hand running the expanse of his back.

“my turn?”

renjun pulls away to see a puff of blue in his peripheral.

jeno, though, looks absolutely dazed in the most strikingly beautiful way. his pupils are blown, and his lips are glossy and swollen.

“isn’t he pretty, nana?”

jaemin breathes words of praise into the skin of jeno’s neck to confirm it. it’s enough to make jeno shiver beneath renjun, and turn to jaemin to offer him what he desires.

if renjun is greedy, jaemin is fully impatient.

he starts out far less gently.

jeno is certainly receptive to it—he has no issue matching jaemin’s enthusiasm, nor chasing what he desires. renjun moves off of jeno to give him some space, and jaemin is quick to make up for the lack of contact.

he takes a breather, and rests back on his pillow to watch.

together, the two of them are art in motion.

something about jeno just feels constant and steady—he moves with such ease and comfort that renjun swears he looks like he was made to be right here with them.

renjun can’t help his urge to _touch_. to run his fingers along the waistband of jeno’s jeans, and nip behind his ear. he’s been waiting forever to indulge like this, with just the three of them. all the times he and jaemin daydreamed about taking jeno home are certainly more than enough to fuel his desires.

jeno, on the receiving end of all the attention, starts to look properly worked up for them. a little more desperate for closeness, and prettily pink along his cheeks.

jaemin at least seems to understand that he’s indulged enough around the time jeno starts to become a little vocal.

there’s far too much fun yet to come—a little patience will do him good.

still, renjun isn’t prepared to neglect jeno by any means. not when he wants to absolutely _devour_ him.

“you’re so good for us, jeno. look at you. already so wrecked, and we’ve barely touched you.”

jeno flushes a little deeper.

jaemin takes care of lifting jeno’s shirt off of him, and it seems jeno regains enough brainpower to return the favour while renjun handles his own.

without a shirt, if possible, jeno is even _more_ beautiful. taut, lean muscle stretches down his abdomen, and his hipbones frame him perfectly. jaemin runs a hand across jeno’s body like he, too, can hardly believe his eyes.

“aren’t we lucky, junnie? absolutely _stunning_.”

jeno, clearly affected, closes his eyes and breathes in sharply.

god, renjun is fond.

“jeno, baby, look at me.”

renjun brings a hand up to jeno’s cheek to tilt his face toward him.

his eyes flutter open, looking _far_ further gone than before jaemin set loose on him.

“are you ready for more, or do you wanna watch?”

jeno’s brow furrows in thought. they allow a moment to pass.

“can i… watch?”

“mm, of course you can. if you’re feeling up to it, you can join whenever you’d like.”

renjun waits for a nod of confirmation. once he receives it, he leaves a sweet kiss on jeno’s lips, and crawls over to where jaemin lies.

 _this_ part is easy.

first, the two of them work to get jaemin out of his jeans. it’s about now that renjun realizes he’s still pretty tipsy—his fingers fumble with the button a little before he finally properly undoes them, and starts to help slide them down jaemin’s legs.

jaemin giggles. renjun gives him a look.

“is there something you want to say?”

his grin stretches wide—it gets a little harder for renjun to keep his composure, and pretend to be annoyed.

such is love.

“mm, nothing. you’re doing great, junnie.”

renjun rolls his eyes.

“shut up.”

once jaemin’s are taken care of, renjun rids himself of his own pants, and kicks off his briefs.

finding his way up to jaemin is also easy, as is finding his mouth to leave a kiss full of desire and greed. skin on skin, and jaemin’s hands on his ass.

these are familiar things.

the newer, exciting things, are the smell of jeno’s cologne on jaemin’s skin, and the pair of eyes renjun feels on him.

if they have an audience, renjun figures they should at least make a show out of it.

he’s far less careful kissing jaemin—instead, he focuses on the little things he knows will drive him insane, like tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. it’s easy to lose himself like this, and especially when they have all the time in the world.

renjun takes a break to nip down jaemin’s jaw, and taste the salt on his skin. to suck at the thin flesh just over his collarbones, and decorate him for the world to see.

when he slips a hand between them, renjun is satisfied to find that jaemin is already mostly hard for him. he takes his time, slowly sliding his grip up and down jaemin’s cock, and taking breaks to circle his thumb over its slit. jaemin is rarely hard to work up, but it certainly won’t stop renjun from having a little fun doing it.

jaemin slowly grows a little heavier in his hand, and renjun feels the soft groans that move through his chest. renjun pulls away just enough to properly see his face—with his eyes closed and lips parted, jaemin looks absolutely blissed. _beautiful_. it has renjun’s heart swelling in his chest, just watching him like this.

he’s struck with an idea.

“nana,” he whispers, just to get jaemin’s eyes back on him.

“wanna try something?”

jaemin’s nod comes slowly, as if he’s been entranced.

renjun certainly can’t blame him.

he sits up on his knees, and reaches for the drawer in their nightstand. their sex life is active enough that he finds a bottle of lube almost instantly.

renjun remembers, this time, to fish around for a couple condoms to go along with it before he’s back on their bed, and guiding jaemin’s legs apart. 

he presses jaemin’s knee a little further up, and mouths at the skin of his inner thigh where marks from days prior already lay.

from this angle, though, renjun can catch jeno’s heated gaze.

his eyes are absolutely transfixed on the sight ahead of him, like he doesn’t want to miss a second of it. renjun sends him a smirk, and resumes leaving lovebites on jaemin’s thighs.

the room feels a little hotter, remembering that they’re being watched. that they have jeno in their bed, anticipating the night ahead of them.

renjun rides the high of having an audience—he makes his way to the crease of jaemin’s thigh where he’s most sensitive, and teases the skin just to get a reaction out of him.

jaemin’s whine sounds strained, like he’s gone just about brainless in pleasure.

that’s certainly satisfying enough for renjun to go a little further.

this time, he pulls back to find the lube, and squeeze a healthy amount onto his fingers. jaemin gasps at the cool sensation when renjun spreads it over him, and teases at his entrance with his fingertips.

generally, the two of them alternate. it’s entirely dependent on the mood, but renjun has been feeling a little generous lately—thus, when he slides a finger into jaemin, there’s a _bit_ more give than usual.

jaemin takes a deep breath, adjusts his hips a little, and relaxes enough that renjun can continue working him open.

renjun presses in two fingers, and pumps them in and out of jaemin. on the way out, he spreads them a little further each time—he’s done this hundreds of times for jaemin, so the routine goes easily.

once he’s ready, renjun repeats the process with three. slowly spreading on the way out, and curling on the way in, just the way jaemin likes it. he keeps it going for a good while longer until he’s fairly sure he’s done enough, and then he starts to kiss down jaemin’s other thigh.

renjun shuffles back to give himself enough room for what he’s about to do—the lower he goes, the further renjun presses his body into the mattress below.

he slides his hands under jaemin’s ass to both lift him up a little, and spread him apart before he starts again.

this time, renjun runs his tongue along soft skin until he’s reached jaemin’s entrance. he endures the taste of lube to tease jaemin a little, pressing in shallowly at first to get him used to the feeling.

jaemin immediately reacts—a whine high in his throat is enough indication that renjun is on the right track. 

renjun licks a little deeper. he curls his tongue, and presses it against jaemin’s walls as he drags it back. jaemin’s thighs start to tremble once he’s really found the right rhythm, and keens. 

he adds his fingers after a while, and teases at jaemin’s rim to give himself a bit of a break. it’s a little tiring, and his tongue starts to ache, but treating jaemin like this is _very_ worth it.

it’s now that the second part of renjun’s plan sets into action. 

he pulls himself up just enough to get a good look at jeno, and is enamoured by the sight of him. 

he’s fully flushed and a little out of breath—renjun spies a significant tent in his jeans, and is filled with the pride of knowing he’s done his job. 

“do you wanna try?” renjun offers, a little winded himself. 

jeno chokes a bit, like he can hardly believe his ears. 

“are you… sure?”

renjun nods. 

“c’mere, it’s easier than you think. anything drives him insane.”

somewhere above renjun, jaemin weakly protests. 

jeno moves hesitantly, as if he’s still not entirely sure any of this is happening—renjun gives him a nod of reassurance, and moves out of the way so jeno can take his place between jaemin’s legs. 

it’s incredibly endearing to see him touch jaemin so gently, once he’s finally settled. 

he runs hands along jaemin’s thighs, and starts to make his way down. he repeats renjun’s earlier motions, trailing his mouth along jaemin’s skin, and leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses. 

renjun reaches out to smooth a hand over jeno’s shoulders, softly working his fingers into the muscle. 

“such a good boy for us, jeno. you’re doing so well.”

his soul kind of feels like it’s left his body, watching jeno’s tongue finally start to work jaemin open. he moves with far more confidence than renjun expected him to, and it’s enough to make him curse. 

renjun runs fingers through jeno’s hair, and praises him a little more. jaemin’s moans grow a little louder, and the muscles in his thighs start to tense. 

“mm, that’s it. do you hear him? making our jaemin feel so good with that pretty mouth of yours.”

in fact, after jeno keeps at it a little longer, renjun has a feeling it’s a little too good. he knows jaemin’s tells—this is probably a good place to stop. 

“i think that’s enough for now, hm? you’ve done so well.”

jeno is quite the sight to behold, once he resurfaces. his face is slick with lube, and his lips are red and swollen.

it’s hard for renjun to resist—he pulls jeno in for a languid kiss as a reward for hard work. it’s far sloppier than before, with two tired jaws and aching tongues, but it almost feels a little more meaningful this way. jeno opens up for him so easily now that it’s a little unfair; renjun _really_ can’t believe his luck.

he hooks his fingers into the waistband of jeno’s jeans, and tugs gently.

“do you think you can take these off for us?”

jeno nods, breathless.

he sits up on his knees, and begins to unbutton them.

this time, renjun and jaemin are in for a show.

the world almost moves in slow motion as jeno unzips his jeans, and pulls the fabric down inch by inch.

his eyes are cast down in shyness, and his chest flushes again from the attention.  
jeno is absolutely _breathtaking_.

once his jeans have pooled at his knees, with his sculpted thighs exposed for all the world to see, he tentatively looks up at renjun.

“those too.” renjun gestures toward the boxer briefs that still cling to jeno’s hips, and do absolutely nothing to hide his arousal.

jeno nods, and pushes them down until he’s finally exposed.

he kicks the garments off the bed, and looks to renjun for guidance once more, eyes hopeful.

“mm, good boy. so pretty for us.” renjun reassures, reaching up to trace circles along jeno’s hipbone.

the words seem to be enough to comfort jeno—renjun is absolutely _thrilled_ by this information, and he’ll certainly make use of it.

renjun feels a little stunned, running his eyes up and down jeno’s body. he truly _is_ beautiful, with defined muscles, and a cock so hard that it weeps.

“do you want to fuck him? to show our nana how good you can be?”

jeno’s flush creeps up his neck, and paints the tips of his ears red.

“ _please_ ,” he nods. 

renjun gives him a reassuring smile. 

he sits back on the bed, and gestures for jeno to follow him. 

renjun grabs one of the condoms for jeno, and tears it open with his teeth. for a moment, he considers handing it to him, but he’s feeling a little indulgent. 

“sit still for me?” 

jeno nods. 

renjun grabs hold of jeno’s cock, and gives it a couple strokes just to get a feel for him. he’s delightfully big, and so receptive to renjun’s touch that it makes his heart swell. 

he rolls the condom down jeno’s cock slowly, and absolutely revels in the gasp jeno lets out. 

renjun places a kiss at the corner of jeno’s lips. 

“he’s waiting for you.” 

one glance at jaemin confirms that he’s still an absolute wreck—renjun isn’t sure he’ll last very long, at the state he’s in. 

hopefully, they’ll have more chances to experiment and see what works. what buttons to press, and all the right places to touch. 

jaemin pulls jeno down for a kiss, once he’s settled between his legs, and whispers something in jeno’s ear that has him absolutely melting. 

it’s nothing short of an absolute _treat_ , watching jeno line himself up against jaemin, and slowly push in. 

renjun’s own cock aches—he gives himself a little attention for the first time tonight, and groans at how relieving it feels. 

the view is mesmerizing. 

the muscles in jeno’s core tense and relax as he moves, and his thighs are their own work of art. 

for a long time, renjun thought that seeing jaemin under him as he fucked him was just about as good as it gets. the most beautiful thing he’d ever see. 

now, he thinks it’s watching jeno and jaemin together. 

instead of touching, renjun watches. 

he watches the way jaemin’s thighs wrap around jeno’s waist as he fucks into him, and how jeno leaves his own marks on jaemin’s skin. 

it’s unsurprising that jeno has the endurance to fuck jaemin as hard and fast as he likes, but impressive nonetheless. the sound of skin on skin, and lube, and hot, heavy breaths. 

they _both_ make pretty noises, absolutely engrossed in each other. bodies shining with sweat and strain. 

when jaemin wraps a hand around his own cock, wet in its own puddle of precome, renjun is pretty certain he’s about finished. 

jeno is so incredibly thorough that renjun watches jaemin completely lose himself—his moans are choked and high, and renjun can hardly believe he’s lucky enough to see a sight as beautiful as watching his lover fall apart from a distance. 

it only a few more thrusts, it’s over for jaemin. he spills all over himself, and cries out. tugs at the back of jeno’s hair, and gasps as he rides his orgasm out. 

jeno is courteous enough to only pull out once jaemin tells him he’s had enough. jaemin pulls him down one more time to whisper praise, and place a kiss on jeno’s cheek. 

renjun decides now is a good enough time to make his way back over to them. he brushes wet strands of blue away from jaemin’s eyes, and smiles fondly. he looks absolutely _debauched_ , and like he’s only minutes from passing out. 

“you did such a good job, jeno. made him into such a pretty mess.” 

jeno is still out of breath, but he absolutely basks in the praise. 

“you deserve a reward, hm? for fucking our nana so well. i’ll give you anything you’d like.” 

he doesn’t even hesitate, like he’s just been waiting for renjun to ask. 

“can you fuck me?” 

“ah, is that what you want? you’re sure?” 

jeno nods quickly. 

“you’ll be good for me while i get you ready?” 

another nod. 

renjun pats the bed beside him, and jeno is quick to find his place on the mattress. he smooths his hands over jeno’s thighs, and gently guides them up and apart. 

with jeno, renjun takes his time a little more. 

soft fingertips across flesh, and sweet pecks that start from the crook of jeno’s knee, and continue midway up his thigh. 

renjun finds the bottle of lube, and pops its cap. he’s not entirely sure of how often jeno does this, so he figures it’s best to err on the side of caution. 

once the lube is a little more warmed up, renjun coats him with it until there’s no resistance sliding fingers across jeno’s skin. 

“you’ll tell me if it’s too much or i need to stop?” 

jeno nods. “promise.” 

“good boy.” 

stretching jeno out is an entirely different experience—renjun has to intuit what will work and what to stray away from, and hopes to god that he gets it all right. 

at the very least, he starts gently. 

one finger inside that he makes sure to wiggle around to get jeno comfortable with it. he looks into jeno’s eyes the entire time in case he spots any sign of distress, but he only sees trust. desire. 

renjun collects a little more lube, and carefully presses a second finger inside of jeno. slow, shallow pumps to get him used to the feeling. 

“i won’t break, you know. you don’t have to be so gentle.” 

jeno’s words catch renjun by surprise—he can’t help the laughter that bubbles up from his chest. 

“is that so?” 

jeno nods. 

renjun’s heart races. 

“i still have to be a _little_ gentle, though. i’m not gonna leave you under-prepped.” 

it seems to be a fair enough bargain to satisfy jeno, so renjun continues. he treats him less delicately, but he’s certainly still determined to do a thorough job. 

he discovers points of discomfort for jeno once he _really_ starts to stretch him. his face scrunches up a little, and he closes his eyes—renjun backs off for a little, and tries to curl his fingers upward for a little while instead in an attempt to ease it. 

renjun finds jeno’s cock again, and he rolls the condom off of it to give jeno a little more air. the remaining lube is enough to add slick to his grip as he slides his hand along jeno in an effort to distract him. 

once it seems jeno is feeling a little more comfortable, and his breathing picks up from the pleasure, renjun works his fingers into him again. 

stretches him enough that he’s confident to add a third finger, and push him just a little closer to where he needs to be. 

jeno most certainly _isn’t_ made of glass—he takes renjun’s fingers like a dream, and lies patient in wait of it all to be over with. 

renjun makes sure he’s fully satisfied with the job he’s done before he pulls them out, and then he taps jeno’s thigh to get his attention. 

“how do you want me?” 

jeno seems a little surprised by the question, but renjun is patient while he gives it some thought. 

“can i ride you?” 

renjun’s lucky stars are plentiful, when it comes to jeno. 

the boy of his dreams. 

“of course you can. you’ve definitely earned it.” 

this time, when renjun grabs the second condom, he rolls it onto himself, and sighs again in satisfaction. jeno waits patiently. 

renjun tries to find somewhere comfortable for them on the bed so they can be upright—he’s close enough to jaemin that his lover rubs his lower back, and sends him a warm, sleepy smile. 

jaemin offers the same smile to jeno in reassurance. 

they’re _three_. 

renjun swears his heart has never felt more full 

he invites jeno over, and presses another encouraging kiss on his lips. 

“whenever you’re ready.” 

jeno holds renjun’s cock steady, situates his knees securely outside renjun’s legs, and finally slides down onto him. 

he takes his time, going inch by inch, and when he finally bottoms out, he closes his eyes and curses. 

the feeling is absolutely _overwhelming_. he feels just tight enough around renjun to knock the wind out of him, and jeno seems similarly affected. 

they stay like that for a moment, just to get used to the feeling—jaemin’s touch grounds renjun a little more, in the same way jeno’s breath against his neck does. 

renjun slides his down to jeno’s hips, and waits for jeno to decide he’s ready. 

it takes him a moment or two more, but finally, jeno starts to lift himself up, and shallowly move back down on renjun’s cock. 

he starts slowly, and paces himself—renjun tries to support him as he moves, even if the pleasure still has half of his brain in a faraway place. 

renjun learns fairly quickly that jeno’s thighs aren’t only decorative. they move with effortless control, and once jeno really starts going, _power_. 

it’s hard to stay quiet with jeno at the wheel, working himself up and down renjun’s cock with a surprising level of skill. 

the relief, after an entire night of watching from the sidelines, is like no other for renjun. in fact, the relief of finally fucking jeno after all the time he’s known him and craved it only adds to the experience. 

he and jaemin have talked about it lots—about their feelings, and desires, and daydreams of jeno. it’s difficult to find a single thing to dislike about him; he’s charming, beautiful, smart, and good at just about anything he sets his mind to. 

jeno rides renjun like he was made for it. renjun finds a home for himself in the crook of jeno’s neck, but he’s a little too uncoordinated to do anything but drag his lips across skin, and moan. 

he certainly isn’t shy around the two of them anymore. 

eventually, renjun comes back to himself enough to meet jeno’s thrusts, and fuck into him. 

he reaches up to touch the side of jeno’s face, and tilt his head down toward him. 

“being so good for me, mm?” 

jeno moans. 

“our jeno. fucking yourself on me so well.” 

renjun leans back a little to find a better angle to thrust at, and it seems to do the trick—jeno gets a little louder every time their hips meet. 

“doesn’t that sound pretty? _our_ jeno.” renjun muses, rubbing the back of jeno’s neck. “are you _ours_? would you like that?” 

this time, jeno opens his eyes to look down into renjun’s. 

their thrusts are growing a little sloppier together, and far more desperate. 

jeno nods. 

“wanna be yours.” 

his eyes are filled with something more raw than renjun has ever seen in jeno. like he’s bearing his heart for renjun, and telling him to do with it what he pleases. 

renjun vows to handle it with the utmost care. 

“then ours you’ll be. _our_ jeno.” 

the smile jeno gives him, even for as fucked out as he looks, is as radiant as the sun. 

renjun’s heart overflows. 

still, the emotional distraction only momentarily stops him from remembering just how close he’s getting—renjun’s own thighs are starting to burn with strain, and he’s drenched in sweat from the exertion. 

jeno fares no better. he earnestly tries to keep his pace, moving on top of renjun, but his own body starts to fail him. 

renjun spares him the grace to reach between them and pump jeno’s cock along with their thrusts. 

finally, he starts to pick up on jeno’s tells. 

he becomes _far_ more vocal, and his eyes struggle to stay open and look down at renjun. he curses. 

renjun _knows_ he’s a goner, watching jeno fall apart like this for him. he’s so close that the world starts to lose focus—this, precisely, is when jeno finally falls apart. he comes hard and hot, all over renjun’s hand, and where their bodies meet. 

the sudden tightness is enough to choke renjun. in a few more thrusts, he topples over the edge, and comes deep inside of jeno. he gives himself a few more thrusts just to get over it, then finally, slumps against jeno. 

it takes him a minute or two to even catch his breath, let alone think straight—he discovers just how comfortable it is to be pressed against jeno’s chest for a while, arms loose around him. 

eventually, the two of them separate. jeno takes his place beside jaemin, and renjun curls up to his other side. 

jeno’s gaze on renjun has him feeling raw and exposed—he looks at renjun like he sees all of him, and stores every detail he finds for safe keeping. 

he brushes a hand over renjun’s cheekbone, right where two little metal balls are anchored in his skin. 

“these are pretty,” he whispers, smile a little giddy. 

“mm, you think so?” 

jeno hums. 

behind jeno, jaemin reaches out to renjun with a wet wipe, and hands one to jeno for his own clean-up. 

_god_ , that was a fucking genius idea, some months ago, to keep a pack of them by their bedside when they’re too fucked out to go shower. 

renjun rolls his condom off, haphazardly ties it, and tosses it in the vague direction of their garbage can. he’ll deal with it in the morning. 

he does the same with the wet wipes before he finally turns back to his boys. 

“imagine if that jackass at the party could see me now. i’ve got two of you, and i’ve never been happier.” 

behind jeno, jaemin groans in feigned annoyance. 

“next time you get into a fight, i’m not pulling you out unless you’re about to murder someone. you _deserve_ to get your ass kicked.” 

“may i remind you who won?” 

“god, jun, you’re such a fucking aries. we get it.” 

renjun rolls his eyes. 

between them, jeno shakes suspiciously like he’s trying to hold back laughter. 

he’ll give him a pass, this time. 

renjun shimmies the blanket under him down far enough to pull it over them, and rests his head on jeno’s shoulder. 

it’s quiet for a moment—renjun is at peace just hearing all of them breathe, and feeling jeno’s heartbeat. 

“did you really mean it?” 

it’s jaemin who breaks the silence, now. 

"mean what?" renjun mumbles, already halfway to dreamland. 

“ _jeno_ , i meant. did you mean it? do you really wanna be ours?” 

jeno hums. 

“promise. i’d love to be yours.” 

jaemin presses a big, loud kiss on jeno’s cheek, and nuzzles closer for the night. 

“mm, you’ll probably regret saying that in a couple weeks.” 

“come on, we’re not _that_ bad,” renjun protests. 

“you’re right. _i’m_ not that bad.” 

renjun sighs dramatically. 

“whatever. goodnight to jeno _only_ , then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise to chill the fuck out and leave some time between this fic and my next im so sorry lsjkdgjk
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/xingowo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/xingowo) ♡


End file.
